


Don't talk of him

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian hears someone talking badly about Bull and rushes to his defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't talk of him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekingofcarrotflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não fale dele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826276) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: "If you're still doing Adoribull prompts: A mean rumor is going around Skyhold about Dorian or Bull, and the other deals with it" sent by thekingofcarrotflower/heybulldawg. I didn't do exactly that, but still liked it.

“I still can’t believe the Inquisitor lets that fucking spy just walk around here freely,” one of the tavern’s drunken patrons said too loudly, with not a care for who was listening.

Dorian didn’t pay much attention to him, he was just bothered by the annoying noise. He was used to the tavern being loud, especially after he started occasionally sitting with the chargers, but at that moment, he just wanted to take a quiet drink. That man somehow managed to be louder than anyone else there, especially because it was still early, and the tavern was mostly empty.

“No,” the man said, in reply to something his table companion said. “That beast shouldn’t be allowed to walk around freely. I bet that fucking ox man is a spy sent here to destroy us, and now he’s out with the Inquisitor with just that creepy demon and that weird elf apostate. You mark my words, he’ll try to do something and then we’ll lose our last hope.”

That managed to catch Dorian's attention. When he first heard the man speak, he didn’t even bother enough to try to figure out who he was speaking about, but now there was no doubt. He was now paying attention, wondering if he should intervene.

“But I heard he’s was expelled from the Qunari, why would they try to kill him if he was a spy?” asked one of the others.

“To trick us, of course! He’s a bloody monster, you’ll see, those ox men aren’t people like us, they are worse than elves, they are bloody animals, just thinking of killing and fucking.”

That was it. He managed to destroy the rest of the Dorian's patience. Dorian saw Krem getting up from his table, probably going to defend his boss, but Dorian got there first.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” he started yelling at the man, standing by his table, with not a care about the scene he was about to make. “Either you think he is a brilliant spy, capable of tricking all of the Inquisition’s best forces, including Leliana, or that he is a mindless beast. But you know what? That doesn’t even matter, because you are wrong either way. Bull just happens to be the most loyal warrior the Inquisition is lucky to have, and he is a much better man than you are. So you better think twice before daring to speak ill of him again, not just because he’s one of the Inquisitor’s best friends, but because if I ever hear you mention him again, I _will_ burn you right where you stand, until you became literally the pile of dirty you already proven yourself to be.”

The man lost all color, terrified of the angry mage yelling at him. “I… I’m sorry,” he said with a shaky voice. “I won’t do this again, please don’t hurt me.” He got up and ran away, and Dorian let him, figuring he made enough of an impression.

Now that his anger had passed, he noticed that everyone was looking at him, and felt himself blush. Figuring he had done too much of a scene to enjoy a quiet drink, he turned to leave, and on his way out he passed by Krem, that was still standing halfway between the chargers’ table and where the man was. “Don’t you dare breathe a word of this to your boss,” he whispered only to Krem’s ears, then left without waiting for a response.


End file.
